Druga Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1 (41): Bardzo Małe Dzieci (Very Small Children) - Ooh, Baby, Baby Wrzesień 7, 1998 #Odcinek 2 (42): Poszukiwacze Zagionego Sera (Raiders of the Lost Cheese) - Raiders of the Lost Cheese Wrzesień 7, 1998 #Odcinek 3 (43): Zobacz co Zrobiłem (See What I Did) - Look What I Made Wrzesień 8, 1998 #Odcinek 4 (44): Powiew Zmian (A Breath of Change) - Change Is in the Air Wrzesień 8, 1998 #Odcinek 5 (45): Domowi Detektywi (Senseless Detectives) - The Senseless Detectives Wrzesień 9, 1998 #Odcinek 6 (46): Dobrym Pomocy (Good Help) - A Good Way to Help It Wrzesień 9, 1998 #Odcinek 7 (47): Szał Tanca (Dance Fever) - Dance Fever! Wrzesień 10, 1998 #Odcinek 8 (48): Wyprawa Tutka (Tutter's Trip) - Tutter's Tiny Trip Wrzesień 10, 1998 #Odcinek 9 (49): Ubierz Dzień (Dress Up Day) - Dress Up Day Wrzesień 11, 1998 #Odcinek 10 (50): Bądźmy Interaktywni (Let's Get Interactive) - Let's Get Interactive Wrzesień 11, 1998 #Odcinek 11 (51): Dowiedzieć się (Get to Know) - All You Get to Know Wrzesień 14, 1998 #Odcinek 12 (52): Ja to Zbudowałem (I Built It) - I Built That! Wrzesień 15, 1998 #Odcinek 13 (53): Jak się Dzisiaj Czuję (How Are You Feeling Today) - The Way I Feel Today Wrzesień 16, 1998 #Odcinek 14 (54): Owady (Bugs) - Buggin' Wrzesień 17, 1998 #Odcinek 15 (55): Jesteś Wyjątkowa Ojo (You are Unique, Ojo) - You Go, Ojo! Wrzesień 18, 1998 #Odcinek 16 (56): Oto Tajemnica (Here is the Mystery) - It's a Mystery to Me Wrzesień 21, 1998 #Odcinek 17 (57): Jeśli Nie Wyjdzie za Pierwszym Razem (If at First You Don't Succeed) - If at First You Don't Succeed… Wrzesień 22, 1998 #Odcinek 18 (58): Miś na Każdą Pogodę (Bear in Any Weather) - All Weather Bear Wrzesień 23, 1998 #Odcinek 19 (59): Okupacje i Leśnej Doliny (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Occupations in Woodland Valley Wrzesień 24, 1998 #Odcinek 20 (60): Wielki Księga o Nas (The Big Book About Us) - The Big Book About Us Wrzesień 25, 1998 #Odcinek 21 (61): Moć Zapachów (Power of Smell) - Smellorama Październik 5, 1998 #Odcinek 22 (62): Nie Bójcie się (Don't Be Afraid) - Afraid Not Październik 5, 1998 #Odcinek 23 (63): Bądźmy Sobą (Pewność Siebię) (Let's Get Together (Confidence)) - I Gotta Be Me! Październik 6, 1998 #Odcinek 24 (64): Tak Sobie Myślę (I'm Just Thinking) - I Was Just Thinking Październik 6, 1998 #Odcinek 25 (65): Najważniejsza Jest Miłość (The Most Important Thing is Love) - Love is All You Need Październik 7, 1998 #Odcinek 26 (66): Miś Naukowiec (Niedźwiedź Naukowcem) (Scientific Bear (Bear's Science)) - Scientific Bear Październik 7, 1998 #Odcinek 27 (67): Przeciwieństwa (Opposites) - As Different as Day and Night Październik 8, 1998 #Odcinek 28 (68): Wizyta u Lekarza (Visit the Doctor) - That Healing Feeling Październik 8, 1998 #Odcinek 29 (69): Sekretna Grota Misia (Bear's Secret Cave) - Bear's Secret Cave Październik 9, 1998 #Odcinek 30 (70): Królowa Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Queen Ojo Październik 9, 1998 #Odcinek 31 (71): Ach, ci Chłopcy (Ah, Those Boys) - Boys Will Be Boys Październik 12, 1998 #Odcinek 32 (72): Co Moje to Twoje (What's Mine is Yours) - What's Mine is Yours Październik 13, 1998 #Odcinek 33 (73): To Jest Sport-Tastyczny (It's Sports-tastic!) - It's Sports-tastic! Październik 14, 1998 #Odcinek 34 (74): Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma (I Wish That You Were Here) - Wish You Were Here Październik 15, 1998 #Odcinek 35 (75): Dobrej Nocy (Good Night) - And to All a Good Night Październik 16, 1998 #Odcinek 36 (76): Co za Dzień (What a Day) - Call It a Day Październik 19, 1998 #Odcinek 37 (77): Zrobimy to Razem (We'll Do It Together) - We Did It Our Way Październik 20, 1998 #Odcinek 38 (78): Opowiadanie Historii (Storytelling) - What's the Story? Październik 21, 1998 #Odcinek 39 (79): Gdy Musicie Iść (When You Must Go) - When You've Got to Go! Październik 22, 1998 #Odcinek 40 (80): Zagubiony (Lost) - Lost and Found Październik 23, 1998 #Odcinek 41 (81): Dzień Duchów (Day Spirits) - Halloween Bear Listopadzie 2, 1998 #Odcinek 42 (82): Zabawa w Przyjaciele (Fun with Friends) - Friends At Play Listopadzie 9, 1998 #Odcinek 43 (83): Oczekiwanie (Expectancy) - Wait for Me Listopadzie 16, 1998 #Odcinek 44 (84): Najwspanialszy Dzień Dziękczynienia (The Greatest Thanksgiving Day) - The Best Thanksgiving Ever Listopadzie 23, 1998 #Odcinek 45 (85): Dziadkowie Lubią się Bawić (Grandparents Love to Play) - Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Listopadzie 30, 1998 #Odcinek 46 (86): Witamy w Leśnej Doliny (1) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (1)) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Styczeń 23, 1999 #Odcinek 47 (87): Witamy w Leśnej Doliny (2) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (2)) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Styczeń 30, 1999 #Odcinek 48 (88): Wszystko o Tobie (It's All About You) - It's All About You Lutego 6, 1999 #Odcinek 49 (89): Misiowe Święta (1) (Bear's Holidays (2)) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 Lutego 13, 1999 #Odcinek 50 (90): Misiowe Święta (2) (Bear's Holidays (2)) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Lutego 20, 1999 Category:International BITBBH Seasons